malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorch
Scorch and his partner Leff, inhabitants of Darujhistan, were old associates of Torvald Nom. Scorch and Leff had been caravan guards, enforcers, Guild thugs, and bounty hunters in the past and they both possessed a "nasty streak" (according to Torvald Nom).Toll the Hounds, Chapter 1, US TPB p.39Toll the Hounds, Chapter 11, US TPB p.357 In Toll the Hounds When Scorch and Leff were unexpectedly reunited with Torvald,Toll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.78 they tried to convince him to go back to the old ways, but Torvald was determined to do better and all three of them ended up as estate guards (Scorch and Leff as gate guards) at Lady Varada's estate in Darujhistan.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9, US TPB p.285-286Toll the Hounds, Chapter 11, US TPB p.352 In Orb Sceptre Throne Scorch and Leff found themselves out of a job sometime later since they were surplus to requirements as guards at Lady Varada's estate.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 3 They were then hired as guards by Scholar Ebbin. Scorch and Leff were ordered to stay at the dig they were employed to guard as Ebbin went down the well that he was exploring to search for traces of Darujhistan's Imperial age, with four of Humble Measure's guards. They witnessed Ebbin come out alive all alone, and promised him not to go down the well. They stayed at the dig for a while after Ebbin, who came out in a daze, had been guided away by a young girl, before realizing they had probably been fired, and returned to Darujhistan.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 3 Scorch and Leff then presented themselves at the Darujhistan Guild hall of guards. Their references were found to be in perfect order and they were hired as guards to the Legate by the Captain of the Bodyguards Soen. They were left rather alone at the Lim Mansion and decided to check in with the Captain at the Great Hall. They did this in a cantankerous fashion and were fired by Soen for leaving their posts only to be reinstated almost immediately by the Mouthpiece of the Legate, Ebbin, who recognized them from before.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 8 Scorch and Leff were in the Great Hall when the Moranth attack on Majesty Hill began, and the building itself was attacked by Moranth Infantry. They were in the hall guarding the Legate, when Leff noticed that Scorch had a strange type of bolt in his crossbow, one that was engraved and had wax on it's head. Leff tried to wrestle it away from Scorch, thinking he had stolen the bolt and they ought to return it, while Scorch denied stealing it. In the tussle, the bolt from the crossbow in Scorch's hands fired accidentally, hitting the Legate in the chest. Realizing they had just committed an enormous mistake, Leff and Scorch fired all their bolts at the Legate to kill him so that they wouldn't get punished for it. Doing so, Leff realized that his crossbow carried the same type of bolts. The attack severely wounded the Legate, possibly even fatally crippled him. Having exhausted their supply of quarrels, Leff and Scorch then made their escape.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20 They went to Kruppe for help, telling him about the accident, and asking him to get them out of Darujhistan. Kruppe helped them by sending them out of the city on yet another job.Orb Sceptre Throne, Epilogue Speculations From the way Kruppe interacted with Scorch and Leff throughout, and given his far-reaching influence, Kruppe was probably the one who had their names included in the list of Citizens with good standing (i.e., with excellent records) so that they could be hired as guards for the Legate. Also, given that neither Scorch nor Leff had stolen the special 'fancy' bolts that they shot the Legate with, Kruppe was also probably the one who, unbeknownst to them, loaded their crossbows with these bolts (which he had had made by the witch in Maiten town) specifically for them to shoot the Legate with. The bolts were probably ensorcelled not only to have a deadly effect on the Tyrant, but also to be guided towards him, no matter which way they were fired. The final job Kruppe had for them involved throwing an old hunchbacked man into a well - this man, from his description, was probably Aman.Orb Sceptre Throne, Epilogue Notes and references Category:Males Category:Genabackans Category:Guards